


Prompt 2: Dressed to Kill

by LadyArinn



Series: February 2021 Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Engaged Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Modeling, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Suits, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArinn/pseuds/LadyArinn
Summary: If Viktor would have known this was going to be the result he would have forced Yuuri to wear a designer suit a long time ago.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: February 2021 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Prompt 2: Dressed to Kill

“I don’t know,” Yuuri had hesitated when he’d first received the offer from his agent—Viktor’s agent, actually, but he’d asked her to take on the other man as well no matter how much Yuuri had argued it was unnecessary. “I don’t think I’m really a good fit.”

“Nonsense!” Viktor had gasped, scooping the other man’s hands up to press a loving kiss to the ring on his right hand,  _ “Lyubov moya,  _ are you not the man who seduced me? As if there could be anyone one else in the world better suited than you to capture the hearts of the world.”

After all that’s what advertising was, at least in Viktor’s eyes.

He’d done more high-end sponsorships than his fiance, which was easy seeing as Yuuri hadn’t done any before. But now, hot off an amazing comeback season, openly dating the most famous male skater in the world after a whirlwind and public love story they had already gotten movie offers for, and having captured the world's attention with his sensuous performance, Yuuri had caught the eye of several brands.

Yuuri’s face softened as Viktor held his hand, that same happy, somewhat surprised look on his face that he still got when Viktor was honestly vocal about his feelings. And then he looked back at the email Katerina had sent him and his face hardened with the determination that always sent Viktor’s heart speeding into a faster beat. 

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Yuuri declared.

* * *

Guuci was a brand Viktor hadn’t worked with—he’d signed with Armani after his second Olympic Gold—but he was very excited to trail after Yuuri to the shooting location, sipping his Starbucks and taking selfies to tease his Insta and Twitter a bit with the fact that Yuuri was doing something exciting.

“Viktor,” Yuuri called as he finished his conversation with one of the assistants, the silver-haired man having dawdled a bit behind because the lighting on the pedestrian bridge they were about to shoot on was really doing it for his cheekbones, “They’re taking me in to get dressed, but I’ll be back in a little bit, okay?”

“Yes!”

“And Viktor, you should sit where they tell you to. Don’t get in the way of the people who are doing their jobs.” He scolded, and Viktor blinked and was surprised to see that there were a few different people setting up the lighting and were having to work around him.

“Ah, yes  _ zolotse.”  _ He called back, moving out of the way with an apologetic smile to the crew.

He was directed to sit in a chair behind the camera and the monitor for the pictures, the perfect spot for him to see his Yuuri and the photos of them as they are taken. He busied himself with flipping through Chris’ most recent exploits on Twitter, when about halfway through he heard Yuuri’s voice coming closer. 

He looks up, smile already forming, and he nearly topples the chair over backwards from the force of his jerk as he struggles to sit up fully. 

Yuuri was talking to the assistant again, nodding along to whatever the young woman was telling him, and the sight of him was enough to cause Viktor’s mouth to go dry. He was in a royal blue suit that hugged tightly to every line of his body, accentuating a trim waist and thick, powerful thighs that Viktor had prayed to be smothered by more than a few times. A crisp white shirt underneath with the collar open, unbuttoned like a promise for more as it taunted Viktor with the sight of Yuuri’s throat, and just a hint of a collar bone when he twisted the right way. And on top there was a short black coat draped over his shoulders, giving him an almost imperial air as he stood there with his posture prima-ballerina perfect, hair slicked back and more expertly done than what they’d managed for his  _ eros  _ routine. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and so his face was set how it always was when he couldn’t see but was trying not to squint, which as with everything else about the man Viktor finds beautiful. 

But, if he’s being honest, not as beautiful as the sight of Yuuri in that suit.

It takes him a moment to realise that the beautiful vision before him was approaching, and Viktor struggles to gather his wits back in the few moments he had before his fiance was right in front of him, smiling gently.

“They said we’ll be taking the photos in a few moments. Are you doing okay?” He asked, as kind and considerate as always, even when he’s dressed like he’s about to fulfil every single one of Viktor’s fantasies. 

“Oh,  _ da _ , yes, I am very good. So very good. How are you?” His words stumble over one another, tangling and tumbling into one big jumble that he wasn’t certain was understandable. According to the confused and concerned look on Yuuri’s face, it wasn’t. “What I mean is, I am very okay and I hope you are too.” He tried again. Yuuri did not look convinced.

He was puzzled, searching Viktor’s face for an answer to the man’s sudden ineptitude with words, and Viktor couldn’t help but blush and smile a bit hopelessly, both at how he was acting and the fact that he knew Yuuri would never figure it out on his own.

He’s sweet, oblivious love.

“It’s just,” He murmurs, reaching out to take Yuuri’s hands, rubbing his ring lightly with his thumb, “You look glorious,  _ lyubov moya.”  _

Yuuri blushes with a besotted smile teasing the corners of his lips for a moment before realization dawns and he stares wide-eyed at Viktor for a singular second before his face is overcome with a dark, powerful look.

A shiver raced up his spine as Viktor flushed deeper, surprised and thrilled at once again how utterly he failed to predict the other man.

_ “Vitya,”  _ He purred, flipping their hands so he was holding onto Viktor instead, “Watch me.”

“Always.” He choked out, unable to look away as Yuuri walked over to the set to take his place.

Yuuri’s  _ eros  _ persona was on and dialed to one hundred as the photos began to be taken, his body following direction easily, his gaze direct and seductive to the camera and to Viktor in the times he would look over with that little smirk that said he knew what he was doing and he was going to keep doing it until it destroyed Viktor. Everyone around them seemed amazed at the transformation from the quiet, meek man they’d met to the sexual person before them, and as they puzzle and awe at the change Viktor delicately crosses his legs and stays captivated by the sight before him.

He can’t help the sound he makes when Yuuri turns and that coat comes off for a few shots, the cut of the suit so pristinley perfect it is nearly obscene on Yuuri’s frankly perfect ass, and he refuses to be embarrassed by it. And why should he be? He was engaged to the man, the remarkable, beautiful vision before them. A beautiful vision who was sensuous and alluring in anything and everything he wore, but Viktor would easily admit to vainly loving fashion, and when you combine Yuuri, who he loved so desperately, and clothes, which he loved so deeply...

He motioned a nearby assistant to come over.

“Name the price for the outfit, and I will pay it.” Viktor says quietly but seriously, still never taking his eyes off of Yuuri. 


End file.
